


Slipped Out

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, rating just for a few lines of dialouge tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Seijuurou need to learn to watch their mouths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped Out

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo knb fandom did you miss me  
> (Loud boos)  
> Okay but no, I'm sorry I'm back to bother you with my ridiculous poly ships, you can throw me in the trash.
> 
> This is so ridiculous and tattoosanta/Robin can tell u that based off the very idea.

Tatsuya was just about done with Seijuurou completely at that point. The shorter man always seemed to have an air around him that put him off being completely pleasant and only worsened when they fought.

“You know, Seijuurou,” He began, still finding it a miracle the red head allowed the use of his first name from someone he hadn’t given explicit permission to, “You’re just a little brat.”

“Well, at least I don’t drive one of my own husbands out of the house when I’m...spending time with the other one.” Seijuuro replied with a frown.

“You know you can just say ‘having sex,’ right?” Tatsuya asked, “It won’t hurt you to say that.”

“I’d prefer not to.” Seijuurou replied with a wave of the hand, “You still haven’t told me why you’re in my house.”

“I’m here to talk to Kazunari.” Tatsuya said.

“He was called into work, you’ll have to come back some other time,” Seijuurou replied, “So sorry.”

“You’re not sorry at all you little shit,” Tatsuya replied, “Don’t talk to me like that--”

“Don’t call me something like that and I won’t talk to you like that--”

“Don’t cut me off when I’m talking--”

“I won’t when you won’t.”

Tatsuya frowned at the other man, “You don’t have anything better to do with your time, do you? All you can do to be entertained is treat me like this.”

“I have other things to do,” Seijuurou began, “But I can’t do them when you’re in my house.”

“I’m sure you could.”

“I could, but I won’t.” Seijuurou said, “Now leave.”

“No, I’ll wait for Kazunari to get back, I really need to speak with him.” Tatsuya replied. It was a lie, really, he could always come back later to talk to Kazunari,but like hell he’d let Seijuurou win.

“I suggest you leave.” Seijuurou said, glaring at the taller man.

“And I suggest you don’t tell me what to do.” Tatsuya replied, crossing his arms.

“Tatsuya, leave right now,” Seijuurou said, “I’m not in the mood for you.”

“Make me.” Tatsuya hissed in reply. Apparently, Seijuurou didn’t realize he was just fueling the fire and, at that point, Tatsuya couldn’t care less.

“Leave, Tatsuya.” Seijuurou said,trying to hold his temper as he stood and walked over to him,

“No.” Tatsuya spat back, straightening his back.

“Really, Tatsuya, you need to stop picking fights,” Seijuurou said, using ankle break and watching as the other man fell over.

“Using basketball moves isn’t fair, you asshole,” Tatsuya said, kicking Seijuurou’s legs out from under him, “Stop doing that!”

“You can’t just knock my legs out from under me!” Seijuurou snapped, finally letting his temper flare.

“If you make me fall over I can!” Tatsuya snapped, pulling himself up with the nearby chair.

“No you can’t, this is my house!” Seijuurou replied, standing up.

“So what? I’ll still fight you, shorty!” The black haired man exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“Excuse me?” He replied, his already apparent frowned deepening.

“You heard me,” Tatsuya began, “Shorty.”

“Get out.” The redhead hissed, his eyes narrowing again.

“You can’t make me.” Tatsuya replied with the wave of a hand.

“Tatsuya--”

“Shorty.”

Seijuurou gritted his teeth, “You know what, that’s it.”

“What’s it?” Tatsuya asked, “You gonna actually fight me?"

“No,” Seijuurou said, not truly thinking about his next words, “I’m going to call my lawyer and you’ll be--”

“What? You’re going to call Makoto,” Tatsuya let out a laugh, also not thinking about his next words, “What can he do? Bend me over your desk and fuck me? I mean, it’s not like he’ll help you sue me or get you a restraining order.”

Seijuurou went to reply, only to stop himself and blink at the other man in disbelief.

“What did you just say?”

“I said--” The reality of what Tatsuya had really just said hit him and he felt himself turning red, “I didn’t say anything!”

“You just suggested you’d have Makoto...over my desk…” Seijuurou mumbled, “I can’t believe you just suggested…”

“Forget what I said!” Tatsuya exclaimed, reddening more still, “Forget it!”

“Why would you even suggest me letting something like that happen…?” Seijuurou asked, looking at Tatsuya with confusion.

“It just slipped out, I didn’t mean it!” Tatsuya exclaimed, “He does that plenty with his own desk at home--”

“Don’t say another word,” Akashi said, holding out a hand to silence the other man, “Not one.”

****  
  
  



End file.
